Pas toute seule
by Nelja
Summary: Les monstres reviennent, ils reviennent toujours. Et Gamma a disparu sans explication.


_Tout appartient à Tom Siddell._

* * *

Le plus triste est que Zimmy aime les rats. Mais c'est toujours ainsi, tout ce qu'elle aime finit par se transformer en monstre. Le rat géant a des dents plus longues que sa jambe et il sent le pétrole. Sa queue s'agite comme une lance prête à transpercer. Son museau semble s'allonger et se raccourcir sans aucune logique. Ses yeux sont rouges et rappellent à Zimmy les siens.

Il n'existe pas, se dit-elle. Mais qui sait si ce n'est pas l'image éthérée de quelque chose qui existe ? Et puis, la douleur n'en sera pas moins réelle.

 _Gamma !_ appelle-t-elle. Celle qu'elle aime était assise à ses côtés sur un banc il y a quelques instants. Mais elle semble avoir disparu, et Zimmy est toute seule.

Le rat, lui, a de la compagnie. Personne n'est seul, sauf Zimmy en cet instant. Quelques autres créatures de la même espèce apparaissent devant elle. Elle ne veut pas regarder derrière.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas._ dit soudain la voix mentale de Gamma apparue soudainement dans son dos. Elle lui caresse doucement le cou. Puis elle s'avance et touche chacun des rats du dos de sa main, les faisant s'évaporer, revenir dans l'esprit de Zimmy d'où ils n'auraient jamais dû sortir. Elle est si belle, si douce, et Zimmy l'aime tant.

Et elle a peur qu'elle s'en aille un jour. Quand elles vivaient dans la rue, Gamma la protégeait des monstres des rêves, Zimmy la protégeait des chiens errants et des humains avec leurs couteaux. Mais maintenant il n'y a plus rien de tout cela, à la Cour, sauf les cauchemars, alors pourquoi Gamma ne s'en irait-elle pas ?

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, Zimmy._ répète-t-elle encore en la prenant dans ses bras. Zimmy se laisser bercer, doucement, écoute les vibrations de son nom. Zeta, parallèle avec Gamma, mais Zimmy est entre les deux, plus proche, toujours plus proche. Elle enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine, là où les monstres ne viendront jamais la chercher.

Puis les répétitions deviennent plus fades, presque mécaniques, et elle frissonne. Gamma est fatiguée, bien sûr, et pourtant, cela n'explique par les résonances très légères entre deux phrases. _Non_. disent-elles. _Non, non, non. Bien sûr je ne t'aime pas. Personne ne t'aime._

Un frisson glacé la parcourt et elle lèvre les yeux. Gamma n'a plus de visage. En a-t-elle jamais eu un ? Pourquoi Zimmy n'a-t-elle pas regardé, pourquoi ?

Et maintenant, ses bras s'allongent et s'enroulent autour d'elle comme des tentacules. Ce n'est pas la vraie Gamma, se dit-elle, c'est une illusion. Mais les appendices ne l'en empêchent pas moins de bouger, et puis, alors qu'elle l'écoute répéter Personne ne t'aimecomme Gamma le dit, elle pense qu'elle ne peut pas être totalement sûre. Des métamorphoses plus étranges sont arrivées. On lui a dit des choses plus surprenantes, qu'elle mérite moins.

Et soudain, cette possibilité est trop horrible à imaginer. Toute l'horreur qu'elle accueille en elle régulièrement déborde d'un coup et elle se met à crier. Peut-être qu'elle peut, à défaut d'autre chose, briser ses propres oreilles, ne plus entendre cette voix.

Et la fausse Gamma - elle est fausse, n'est-ce pas ? - qui la serre de plus en plus fort, à l'écraser presque, et elle aimerait tant cela si c'était la vraie, si c'était une marque d'amour. Et Zimmy hurle toujours, autant qu'elle peut, et ferme les yeux.

Soudain, elle se sent libre à nouveau. Elle en tousse presque, de pouvoir soudain emplir ses poumons à nouveau. La créature a disparu, et Gamma est à côté d'elle, agitant vaguement sa main dans l'air, les yeux bouffis, cernés.

C'est la vraie, cette fois, Zimmy en est sûre. Elle pleure quand elle se jette dans ses bras.

 _Zimmy ! Que s'est-il passé ? Je m'étais endormie. Je suis désolée..._

Zimmy aimerait dormir, maintenant que les nuits seraient sûres, ne serait-ce que pour l'impression de ne plus exister, et puis peut-être ne serait-elle pas comme ça si elle pouvait rêver normalement. Mais surtout, elle aimerait dormir pour laisser Gamma se reposer. Ce n'est pas juste.

 _C'est moi qui suis désolée_. pense Zimmy, _parce que des fois je ne te reconnais même plus, parce que toi entre toutes tu ne devrais pas faire partie de ça..._ mais ce n'est pas en mots, c'est en impression, et elle a l'impression de faire partager à Gamma une petite partie de ses illusions. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut.

 _Serre-moi dans tes bras._ dit-elle. _Et puis dors encore un peu, je te réveillerai._ Les monstres vont revenir, elle le sait. Ils l'encercleront, si proches, tendant leurs bras, tentacules, dents et autres appendices. Mais peu importe, elle est dans les bras de Gamma, réellement cette fois. Et tant qu'elle y est protégée, rien ne pourra la toucher.


End file.
